


Little Black Wings

by TheSilentUnderworld



Series: Baby Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel comes suddenly in the night and imparts a- a child onto Dean Winchester!? Dean is good with kids, hell, he's great with them! But does he want a random angel kid? Hell no!</p><p>It's fluff, Dean with a baby Castiel and lot's of cute stuff. That's it. It's precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Sleep for Dean Winchester

It was late for the hunter, he had passed out as soon as he hit the bed sheets, exhausted from a good hour or two of emotional drainage. Sam, after a petty little tiff, was off in his own hotel room for the night. So he lay there on rough sheets, sleeping lightly as he did- when there was the most gentle noise. Feathers in air, landing tallons.Then, a bright, white-gold light from the middle of the room forced him to wake.

Dean blinked and sheilded his eyes when he saw the blinding brightness. He was  _not_  in the mood for this, whatever damn monster this was could wait till morning, he was tired and deserved more than four hours every once in a while. He grabbed the knife always kept under his pillow in defense. "Alright, what the hell!"

"Quiet." A voice spoke softly, hurridly, aetherial, as either Dean’s eyes focused or the light faded slightly to revealed an- angel. That was the best way to explain it. Grand and wingged, holding a small bundle in a cluster of sheets in it's arms. "Now listen human. Take care of him. Protect him. His name is Castiel." They layed the little bundle on the end of the bed, and suddenly it was apparent that he angel was hurt, wings bloodied. "And if anything should threten him-" He looked around. "Use this." They handed him a shiny blade and then- gone. 

Gone, and the little sleeping bundle was left.

Dean looked at the... baby. Did that just... happen? "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me."

The little thing stirred in it's sleep, bright blue eyes opening and looking at Dean, like it were confused, scared, about to cry. It had no idea where it was, where it’s family went.

Dean had a moment of panic. "No, no, no don't start crying please." He picked the little baby up, having thrown both blades in the nightstand drawr, and rocked it a bit. "It's okay, shhh, it's ok, calm down, don’t cry."

He, on a dime, calmed at Deans softness and let his eyes close again, mumbling and humming a bit like babies did. With his hand on the little things back, he felt the movement of...please don’t say those were wings.

Dean groaned. "Oh my God, don't tell me this is a damn angel baby."

"Dada?" They said when Dean mentioned... God...

"Uh...yeah...yeah, God is your daddy...” He mumbled the next part to himself. "Shit it is an angel baby." Dean sighed and put the angel down and on the bed, resting the baby on their back because he knew that’s what you did with babies. Thanks Sammy. "Look just go to sleep, I'll figure out something with you tomorrow." 

The little thing happily obliged, silent and soft and drifting into sleep without a fuss. Dean did too, quickly letting himself return to that well needed rest.


	2. Well, He Always Wanted a Kid Any Way

 

 

The next thing Dean knew it was 8 in the morning and his alarm was going off.

Loudly.

Dean grunted and slammed his hand down on the clock's snooze button. Groggy and whiping the sleep from his eyes he turned to see the formerly sleeping angel right next to him. "Oh...forgot you're here."

The baby thing was holding onto Deans shirt, the blanket he had been wraped in fallen away in the night, and little black wings extended out behind him, also showing he was in a little blue baby’s onzie. The alarm woke him up terribly and once again he was on the verge of tears.

Dean shushed the little baby and pet his hair. "It's okay shh, shh, shh, It's off now don't worry."

Once more, at Deans touch they calmed. Actually, since Dean knew how fussy babies were, this little angel was... extremely well behaved. They let go of Deans shirt, too, and sucked on their thumb.

Dean sighed and pet the little guy's hair again. "For a kid you're actually not such a brat."

They just looked up at him with those big blue eyes and stayed silent. What a quiet little thing, they hadn't really learned english? Or were angels pre-programed to understand language? Dean didn’t know.

Dean smiled slightly, whatever the angel did or didn’t get, he was sort of endeering. "Cute little dude." He sat the little thing in the middle of the bed and patted his head. "Now I'm gonna make food, you're probably hungry...so am I." He went into the kitchen and started cooking some pancakes, the angel seemed old enough for solids, at least a year by human terms. He whistled one of his favorite AC/DC songs as he cooked them, a pastime he had picked up over the years and almost forgot he did.

There was a... coo, like a pidgeon, and then a tweet... like a bird... from behind him?

Dean made a confused expression and looked back behind him where the baby was. "Did you just..." His sentence trailed of and instead he stared at the baby as he whistled again.

The baby smiled and mimicked the whistle in a more bird call fashion. They giggled even. It was... precious.

Dean grinned widely. "Okay...that's pretty bad ass." He turned back to the food and continued, whistled a couple times just to hear the little infant mimick him. 

He finished up and put the pancakes on two plates, took some milk from the fridge and put it a little sports drinking cup- closest thing a hunter had to a sippy, sitting down next to the baby on the bed. Couldn’t eat at the table, no high chairs in a dumpy motel like this. "Now it's got a lid so ya won't spill it~"

The baby took it happily and drank it quickly as Dean started on his plate. They looked up at Dean again and chirped almost, like a thank you, when he was done.

Dean smiled and took the empty cup. "You want more?"

They made a small little smile as their wings flapped uselessly in glee.

Dean took the cup and went to fill it up. While he was in there, he took out his phone and called Sam- this was definately something to talk about. At this point whatever trivial fight they had the night before was being overshown by his current predicament.

"Hey Sammy." His voice was more chipper than usual.

“Hey Dean.” He responded on the other end.

Deans voice turned a bit curious. “Quick question Sammy, did you uh…I don’t know happen to get angel kid last night? Cause I got one.”

"Yeah…I did…he won’t let go of my leg though." The angel presumaby connected to Sam’s hip made a bird noise, well, a squawk on the other end of the line and- and… Castiel responded with a softer cooing. He could hear that? Oh- well, angel.

Dean grinned. “Did you hear that~! He did that when I whistled~”

Sam grunted, lucky him. “Well I’m glad you liked it. I just got my eardrums blown out.”

"Cas! It’s Casssss!" The other angels tone bounced. "My baby brother Caaassss!"

Dean gave a confused tone. “Did he say ‘brother’?”

Sam’s shrug was almost audible. “Yep. Guess so.”

"I wanna see Cas!" Once more the other child interjected "I love Cassy!"

Sam’s eyeroll was apparent. “You wanna meet up tomorrow?”

Dean just chuckled. “Sure. Ten, my room? Can’t really take them out, wings and all.”

“Sure, see you then.” With that he hung up the phone.

Dean put the phone down and filled the cup with more milk. Heading back to Castiel and placing it in his hands. It just occoured to him this little thing did indeed have a name. "Hey you have a big brother?"

“Gabey?” They blinked innocently, then smiled and repeated more happily. “Gabey!”

The archangel Gabriel... wow. "He's with my brother Sammy."

"Sammy." He repeated, then looked at Dean and tapped his little hand on Deans bigger one, asking for his name in a way.

Dean chuckled and held the little kid's hand gently. "I'm Dean."

"Dean!" He repeated with a smile."Deeeaaannnn"

Dean fully laughed now, grin overbearing. "Yeah...I get it my names Dean."

The little angel smiled and his wings flapped a bit more. "Hehe, Castiel." He patted his own chest.

Dean couldn’t help getting the feeling watching something so happy gave you, that infection that just makes you want to smile. "That's a great name~"

Castiel then said some gibberish, well babies did that, you know. However, he was so much more talkative now. Less shy. And Dean couldn't lie, the little thing was growing on him. He got to feeding him the pancakes and once he had the dishes cleaned he picked the little guy up. "You're pretty dang adorable, ya know that?"

Cas giggled and his wings spread out to mimic flying a little. "Hehehe!"

Dean smiled, heck, he was smiling more than he had in months. "What are ya tryin' to do~? You trying to fly away from me~?"

Cas just giggled more and was, all in all, precious. Time flew after that. The day was... good... it was great actually. No demons or monsters, just little baby Cas being innocent and kind, not fucked up or terrible- not destroyed by years of hunting. He was... refreshing.

By about 8 that night though the little thing seemed all tuckered out, yawned, cuddling up to Dean as he watched TV.

Dean wrapped his arm around little Cas. "Tired little buddy~?"

Well, of course he didn't respond, just closed his eyes and nuzzled Deans side.

Dean smiled and picked the little near sleeping Cas and laid him on his back, made sure he was comfortable. Dean streched out a bit, turned to face Cas as he layed down, smiled, and kissed the little guy's forehead.

"Love you Cas~"


End file.
